


Leokumi Week Day Four (Story One) - Modern AU

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Short, not very romantic either whoops, rated teen for a little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Leo and Takumi chat backstage during battle of the bands
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 6





	Leokumi Week Day Four (Story One) - Modern AU

Takumi hurtled through the backstage door and ran smack into Leo in his haste, causing him to tip his plastic cup full of beer down the front of his favourite leather jacket.

“Fuck! Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry!” Takumi said, “I had to run the whole fucking way here because I had to sneak out. I thought I was going to miss it.”

“If you’d missed it I would have actually killed you. We would’ve had to replace you with Hinata and you know he can’t play the keyboard for shit,” Leo grumbled, patting himself dry. “We’re on in ten so catch your breath and have a drink or something.” He paused and looked up. “Why did you have to sneak out, anyway? I thought Ryoma was cool with you coming.”

“He was,” Takumi frowned, “but he got all pissed off last week when I got my tongue pierced.”

Leo snorted, picking up his bass guitar from where it rested against the wall and fiddling with the tuning. “I told you not to get it until after the show.”

Takumi stuck his tongue out at him. “Where are Oboro and Odin, by the way?”

Leo sighed. “They’re in the wings dealing with Odin’s stage fright. Don’t worry, they’ll be on stage when we get out there.”

Before Takumi could reply, a member of the backstage crew ran up to them. “You two are from Fate of the Dark Fire, yeah? You’re up.”

“Our time to shine,” Leo said, grinning as he made his way towards the stage.  
Takumi clapped him on the shoulder and grinned back. “If we win battle of the bands, even Ryoma won’t be able to be mad at me for sneaking out.”

Leo looked at him. “He’ll still be mad.”

Takumi sighed and nodded.

“He’ll still be mad.”


End file.
